1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device including a polarizer and a phase plate, a projector including a liquid crystal device, and a phase plate for a liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
As a phase plate for a liquid crystal device, a phase plate is known in which an inorganic film is formed on a substrate by oblique deposition so as to be resistant to light, as compared with an organic film, thereby achieving high lightfastness, (for example, see JP-A-2004-102200 and JP-A-2006-119444).
However, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-102200 and JP-A-2006-119444, it is technically difficult to sufficiently improve contrast in the liquid crystal device by a phase plate in which the inorganic film is formed by oblique deposition.